Song fic
by Helldreams
Summary: le titre est assez explicite... HPDM Je suis nulle pour les résumés!
1. Encore une nuit

_HP ne m'appartient pas, l'univers est à JKR. La chanson ne m'appartient pas non plus, c'est « _Encore une nuit » _de Marie-Mai. L'intrigue, quant à elle, m'appartient._

**Endors-toi, petite j'te jure**

**Demain tout ira mieux bien sûr**

**Oublie ces paroles, oublie ces gestes qui t'ont tant fait souffrir**

J'ai 9ans, je suis en âge de comprendre ce que l'on me fait. Et j'en souffre.

**Endors-toi, ma belle, je sais**

**Le provoquer c'est pas ce que tu voulais**

**Je sais tu l'aimes, tu n'as pas fait exprès**

Pourtant je l'aime. Mais je ne lui dis pas. Un Malfoy n'a pas de sentiments.

**Encore une nuit**

**Où tu es seule, accroupie dans ton lit**

**Où tu as mal et tu n'as rien compris**

**Ne t'en fais pas, je sais qu'il t'aime aussi**

Je souffre, j'ai mal. Seul, dans mon lit, laissant mon esprit vagabonder vers des plaines plus luxuriantes, vers des gens qui m'apprécie tel que je suis. Je ne comprends plus. Il est censé m'aimer aussi, non ?

**Pourquoi c'est toi, qui finis toujours dans ses bras**

**A supplier de pardonner, des gestes que t'as jamais posés**

**Je sais un jour, **

**Tu lui pardonneras à ton tour**

**D'avoir cru que c'était d'l'amour**

**D'avoir volé l'enfance que t'as toujours désirée**

-Excuse-moi, Père. Dis-moi, qu'ai-je fait de mal ? Je ne recommencerai plus...

-Désolé, fils.

**Assis tout seul dans le salon, ton père marmonne ses illusions**

**Il se fait croire qu'il a raison, qu'il n'a pas vu les bleus sur ton front**

-C'est le mieux pour lui. Il comprendra. En plus, il n'est pas si malmené que ça... Le Maître sait ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour un héritier.

**Pourtant il a si mal**

**Pourquoi est-ce si normal?**

**De tant vouloir t'aimer, sans cesser te faire pleurer**

-Mais ça fait mal de voir mon fils si brusqué. Si seulement je pouvais l'arrêter...

**Pourquoi c'est toi, qui finis toujours dans ses bras**

**A supplier de pardonner, des gestes que t'as jamais posés**

**Je sais un jour, **

**Tu lui pardonneras à ton tour**

**D'avoir cru que c'était d'l'amour**

**D'avoir volé l'enfance que t'as toujours désirée**

Moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était pouvoir jouer, m'amuser...

**Encore une nuit**

**Où tu es seule, accroupie dans ton lit**

**Où tu as mal et tu n'as rien compris**

**Ne t'en fais pas, je sais qu'il t'aime aussi**

-Je t'aime... Mais ne le dis à personne.

Et je retourne me coucher, comprenant encore moins la situation.

**Pourquoi c'est toi, qui finis toujours dans ses bras**

**A supplier de pardonner, des gestes que t'as jamais posés**

**Je sais un jour, **

**Tu lui pardonneras à ton tour**

**D'avoir cru que c'était d'l'amour**

**D'avoir volé l'enfance que t'as toujours désirée**

-Je vous en prie! Arretez! S'il vous plaît!

-Un Malfoy ne supplie pas!

**Pourquoi c'est toi, qui finis toujours dans ses bras**

**A supplier de pardonner, des gestes que t'as jamais posés**

**Je sais un jour, **

**Tu lui pardonneras à ton tour**

**D'avoir cru que c'était d'l'amour**

**D'avoir volé l'enfance que t'as toujours désirée**

-Je suis indigne, Père. Pardonnez-moi.

**Pourquoi c'est toi, qui finis toujours dans ses bras**

**A supplier de pardonner, des gestes que t'as jamais posés**

**Je sais un jour, **

**Tu lui pardonneras à ton tour**

**D'avoir cru que c'était d'l'amour**

**D'avoir volé l'enfance que t'as toujours désirée**

Je n'ai jamais pu jouer, je n'ai jamais pu être un enfant comme un autre... Mais la maltraitance quotidienne va se terminer... Je rentre à Poudlard à la fin des vacances...


	2. Plus que tout

_HP, pas à moi mais à JKR. La chanson (_«Plus que tout»_) est à C. Willem..._

_Harry en italique, Draco en normal._

**Le mot doux, le vrai**

**Je le vois défiler**

_Je t'aime... Mais ne dis rien._

**Mon coeur bat sous le tien**

**Et je rêve à l'envers les yeux fermés**

Sous toi, je revois les plaines luxuriantes dans lesquelles je m'évadais étant enfant...

**Souffle coupé**

**J'ai tout donné**

_Encore..._

**Toi tu changes d'air pour oublier**

Je ne m'attarde pas et quitte la pièce... Je ne veux pas y croire.

**A l'aurore on se laisse**

**Et tombe l'espoir à genoux**

_Le jour se lève et je n'espère rien._

**Si tu reviens ne laisse pas**

**Ce foutu doute entre nous**

_Est-ce réciproque?_

**J'aime tout**

**J'aime tout**

**Oui tout**

**Et nous deux plus que tout**

_J'aimerai que cela continue, autrement._

**J'aime tout**

**J'aime tout**

**Mais je sens qu'après tout**

**Tu me fuis**

_Et tu pars... Encore._

**Toi tu veux jouer**

_Tu joues... Avec moi ou avec Nous ?_

**Sans rien décider**

**Mon coeur bat contre le tien**

**Mais sans savoir à quel saint se vouer**

Pourquoi mon coeur s'affole lorsque je suis contre toi ?

**Ton corps noué**

_Encore..._

**Tes doigts doués**

Continue...

**Chaque soupir te fait mentir en beauté**

_Dois-je y croire ?_

**A l'aurore on se laisse**

**Et tombe l'espoir à genoux**

Je n'y crois plus dès que l'aurore pointe son nez

**Si tu reviens ne laisse pas**

**Ce foutu doute entre nous**

Est-ce réciproque ?

**J'aime tout**

**J'aime tout**

**Oui tout**

**Et nous deux plus que tout**

Hélas...

**J'aime tout**

**J'aime tout**

**Mais je sens qu'après tout**

**Tu me fuis**

Et tu quittes la chambre, sans que j'essaie de te retenir.

**Tu sais le nom**

_Dis-moi je t'en prie..._

**Dis-moi le nom**

Dis-le moi

**De ce feu qui rend fou**

_Je t'aime_

**Tu me dis non**

**Tes yeux me font la cour**

**Je deviens fou**

Ne me mens pas.

**A l'aurore on se laisse**

**Et tombe l'espoir à genoux**

**Si tu reviens ne laisse pas**

**Ce foutu doute entre nous**

Je ne reviendrai pas.

**J'aime tout**

**J'aime tout**

**Oui tout**

**Et nous deux plus que tout**

J'aurai voulu y croire

_J'aurai aimé y croire_

**J'aime tout**

**J'aime tout**

**Mais je sens qu'après tout**

**Tu me fuis**

_Je ne reviendrai plus..._


	3. Je recherche

_HP, toujours pas à moi, la chanson non plus (en passant, c'est _« je recherche » _de Mauss et Charlie)_

_En italique, Harry. En normal, Draco._

7e et dernière année... Potter est le bon mot pour définir ma scolarité. Inconnus, ennemis, némésis, amis, amants. Ne me demandez pas comment cela est arrivé. C'est arrivé.

_7e et dernière année... J'ai battu Voldemort. Ma vie se résumait à lui... Jusqu'à un certain moment...Jusqu'au moment « Malfoy ». Je m'explique : Malfoy comptait énormément à mes yeux en tant qu'ennemi, némésis... Puis, un jour, j'ai appris que Voldemort le battait, sous les yeux de son père, pour en faire un bon mangemort... J'avais la haine!!! Peu à peu, je me suis rapproché de Malfoy, au point de l'appeler Draco. Ensuite, tout s'est enchaîné : nous sommes devenus amis puis amants... Nous quittons l'école...Qu'adviendrons-nous ?_

**Je crois t'avoir vu le long d'un trottoir, même qu'il pleuvait des cordes**

**Mais je crois t'avoir vu au bas d'un immeuble boulevard de Verrone**

Tout à fait toi... Un immeuble moldu. Je pensais que c'était toi mais peut-être que de nombreuses personnes ont tes cheveux indomptables....

**Je pensais t'avoir vu un beau jour de juin où l'on marchait tout comme**

**Comme deux amants perdus qui n'ont peur de rien puisqu'ils y croient encore**

**Mais je crois t'avoir vu le long d'un trottoir, tu étais ivre mort**

**Je pensais n'avoir plus à lever la tête et à soulever ton corps**

Tu étais ivre mort, devant les Trois Balais... Où ai-je confondu tes yeux verts avec d'autres ?

**J'espérais t'avoir cru quand tu disais qu'un jour on fuirait vers le nord**

**Comme deux amants perdus qui n'ont peur de rien puisqu'ils y croient encore**

_J'espérais que tu disais vrai, que tu m'emmènerai loin de tout... _

**Mais c'était juste une ombre**

**C'était juste une silhouette qui ressemble à toi**

**C'était juste une ombre**

**Je recherche quiconque te ressemblera**

Hélas, je ne trouve personne qui ne te ressemble pas.

Ils ont tous cette part qui te ressemble... Et pourtant...

**C'était juste une ombre**

**C'était juste une silhouette qui ressemble à toi**

**C'était juste une ombre**

**Je recherche quiconque te ressemblera**

_D'aucun ne te ressemble. Tu étais unique. L'es-tu toujours ?_

**Je crois t'avoir vu, tu embrassais un homme au milieu d'une arène**

_Balade dans Rome... Y étais-tu ? Etait-ce toi qui embrassait cet homme? Ou était-ce moi qui m'illusionnait encore ?_

**Je crois que t'as confondu, était-elle blonde ou brune ? La trouvais-tu mignonne?**

Tout ça pour la presse... Quel était son nom, à celle-là ? Et cette autre, qui était-ce ? Etait-elle belle à tes yeux au moins ?

**Mais je crois t'avoir vu croisant son regard la main sur son épaule**

_Lui, tu le touche en public? Mais était-ce toi ? L'incertitude se fait de plus en plus présente..._

**Je crois que t'as confondu, c'est pas la première fois que ton cerveau déconne**

Avoue Potter, Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal... Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

**Mais c'était juste une ombre**

**C'était juste une silhouette qui ressemble à toi**

_De ceux qui te ressemble, j'en vois de plus en plus... Pourtant tu étais unique... L'es-tu toujours autant pour mon esprit ?_

**C'était juste une ombre**

**Je recherche quiconque te ressemblera**

**C'était juste une ombre**

**C'était juste une silhouette qui ressemble à toi**

Je te vois partout... Je t'ai revu dans les tabloïds, encore une fois, et je ne t'oublie plus...

**C'était juste une ombre**

**Je recherche quiconque te ressemblera**

**Mais je crois t'avoir vu pas plus tard qu'hier**

_Etait-ce vraiment toi ? Dans ce gala, accroché à la taille de cet homme ?_

**Je te distingue dans le monde**

Dans le doute je m'avance... Le Héros daignera-t-il me parler ?

**Des images de toi**

**J'en vois vingt-cinq à la seconde**

_Je doute et quitte cet endroit... Tu me hantes, me déstabilises. Me hais-tu encore à ce point pour me faire souffrir ?_

**Je crois t'avoir vu de mes propres yeux **

**J'en suis presque sûr**

**J'en mettrai ma main au feu**

C'était toi, j'en suis presque sûr... Une silhouette qui m'attirait, tel un aimant. Tu étais là, à la fois si près et si loin...

**Mais c'était juste une ombre**

**C'était juste une silhouette qui ressemble à toi**

**C'était juste une ombre**

**Je recherche quiconque te ressemblera**

_Je fuis, espérant pouvoir quitter ce monde si cruel et qui m'offre cet espoir un peu fou..._

**C'était juste une ombre**

**C'était juste une silhouette qui ressemble à toi**

**C'était juste une ombre**

**Je recherche quiconque te ressemblera**

Je te vois, mon corps tremble, mon coeur s'affole.

-Harry!


End file.
